


Sun & Moon

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Aus for days, Drabble Collection, Drabbles I write at random (mostly) waiting for the bus, Fluff, M/M, Past Relationship(s), and finished/fixed later, if a song was the reason of the drabble I'll just put it on the first author's note, other ships will be hinted too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: A Collection of Weishin drabbles.





	1. Habit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habit - UP10TION

Since when has he become so pitiful?

A humorless grin forms on his lips as he finds himself standing outside  _ their  _ coffee shop.

His eyes look for any changes in the building but he finds none. It's still the same old building, the same brick wall with the same green ivy on its left side, the smell of coffee still as strong as he remembers.

The building has not changed.

They have.

Memories of sitting side to side on a worn-out couch come to his mind no matter how much he wished to forget them.

He can still see his sunny smile around the metal straw, the affection shining in his captivating eyes as he looked at him.

If he tries, Wooseok is sure he could still feel his warmth against him.

But he doesn't try it. Instead, he turns around and walks away from that place that no longer is inviting to him.

Because if Jinhyuk is not there with him there's no reason for him to enter that place.


	2. FlowerShop AU

Wooseok has always been on the move, never staying for too long in one place.

He enjoys experiencing new things, changing his environment, never getting too attached to someone because he doesn't want to be strapped onto one place.

Wooseok loves his freedom.

That doesn't mean he never visits the places he has been in before because that is something he does, he just doesn't stay for long.

But that changed when he came across a small flower shop.

_ Baby Sun. _

He's not particularly interested in the colorful array of different flowers and other potted plants that crowd inside the building. The smell can sometimes be overwhelming and make him run away from the place.

But he always comes back.

His eyes stare as clients walk in and look for a flower to help them deliver a message that words are not enough for or sometimes just until a flower catches their eyes without a care for the meaning it may carry.

He can remember the name of a couple of regulars by now. 

Yunseong the young boy with round eyes who always buys a single tulip, sometimes pink and other times red, his face gaining the same color when the florist wishes him good luck each time.

There's also a handsome man with a handful of round colorful pompoms hanging from his bag, some scented with sweet fragrances that are overpowered by the flowers around them. The florist calls him  _ Mogu _ but Wooseok doubts that it is his real name.

Mogu has a soft voice and even softer hands. He always gets bouquets to congratulate friends and family members, leaving the florist to pick the flowers and arrangement.

There's also a loud man who seems to always have something to talk to the florist about, his name is Seungyoun. He doesn't give Wooseok any bad vibes so he doesn't understand why is he always asking the florist for a flower to ask forgiveness with, always with a card for the same name  _ Hangyul _ . Wooseok guesses Seungyoun must do a lot of stupid mistakes.

But while Wooseok likes those regulars -even greeting them himself when they walk in. He still remembers how Mogu's eyes light up the first time or how Seungyoun refused to let him go.- his reason for staying around that place is none other than the florist.

His name is Lee Jinhyuk and he has a smile that reminds Wooseok of the sun itself with how beaming and warm it is, so fitting for the name of his flower shop.

Jinhyuk is a kind man with a gift to attract a lot of people and creatures. Wooseok can see how he charms his clients even if Jinhyuk himself doesn't seem to be aware of it.

The young girls -and sometimes boys- who sighs dreamily as they watch Jinhyuk work, Wooseok has heard them wish out loud for Jinhyuk to like them back but the florist is oblivious to how he makes their hearts race.

More than once has Wooseok witness Jinhyuk comfort a heartbroken client, be it over a love that couldn't be or the loss of a loved one. He seems to always know what to say or do to ease the pain of their souls.

Jinhyuk is always so giving and rarely does Wooseok see him receive.

He's there when the sunny smile disappears from his thin lips when he thinks he's being left alone. His eyes catch the way those captivating eyes dull and he hates seeing those broad shoulders drop. Wooseok's heart aches when he hears how heavy Jinhyuk sighs.

On those bad days, it's Wooseok who tries to give Jinhyuk some of that warmth back.

He jumps onto the counter where he's leaning into and nuzzles his chest at first before rubbing the side of his head against Jinhyuk's jawline, purring softly because he knows how calming it can be to listen to.

Jinhyuk would chuckle and stroke the back of Wooseok's head, scratching right behind his ears just the way Wooseok likes. He allows the human to take him in his arms, his body going limp in his hold.

When Jinhyuk asks him if he's hungry and that's why he's being so affectionate Wooseok wishes he could speak his language. He wishes he could offer words of comfort to the kind florist but he knows its a futile dream so he mewls as softly as he can and tries to purr louder, the arms around him holding him a bit more tightly.

If Wooseok were a human like the florist is, he would wrap his arms around his middle and not let him go until he was sure the tension on his body had left. He would learn to cook him something comforting to eat and hold his hand after his meal as they watch a movie after his meal to distract his mind from whatever is troubling him.

But Wooseok is a cat so he can't do any of that. He just offers himself like a plush that's comforting to hold, he can only listen to Jinhyuk as he tells him his troubles never expecting any answers nor for Wooseok to understand him.

The red collar Jinhyuk slowly put on him a couple of months after Wooseok kept coming into his store with a cute _sun_ engraved into the tag doesn't weight him down as much as he thought it would.

Wooseok loves his freedom but he has come to love Baby Sun even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cat!Wooseok and florist!Jinhyuk is something I didn't knew I needed until today.


	3. Me Deje Caer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me deje caer - Intocable

Jinhyuk has never been the type to give in to an impulse. He always stops before he acts and weights the possible consequences his actions may carry, not only for him but the people possibly involved.

That is why he has been ignoring the voice on the back of his mind that whispers his most honest desires when in the presence of his friend Wooseok.

He doesn't want to burden him with his feelings so he ignores that voice, no matter how loud and demanding it can get.

But he was not as strong as he thought he was.

They were walking back home from the cinema after watching a movie Jinhyuk had picked at random, just an excuse to drag Wooseok out of his room where he has been holed up for days studying for midterms.

Wooseok is talking -complaining- about the movie but Jinhyuk is not really listening to him and thankfully the younger doesn't notice it.

Jinhyuk is too focused on the way Wooseok's lips look as he speaks.

  
Plump and a natural shade of pink. He wonders if they're as soft as they look, how would they feel against his own? Would their mouths fit together as nicely as their bodies do when Wooseok allows Jinhyuk to cuddle him?

Jinhyuk is not drunk, he doesn't drink. So he doesn't have anything to blame but himself as he wraps a hand around Wooseok's wrist and pulls him to a stop.

Wooseok tilts his head to the side with a questioning look in his big doe eyes as he looks up at him. His lips are parted, his tongue peeking out to wet his lips.

The sight has never been as inviting as now.

So he closes his eyes and leans down, presses his mouth right against Wooseok's. He doesn't move his lips, just presses them against Wooseok's with barely any pressure.

As soft as flower petals.

Jinhyuk leans back, opening his eyes and looking right into Wooseok's, the apology he was going to give getting stuck in his throat.

Something shines in the younger's big eyes, something he can't put a name to but keeps him silent and frozen in place. Its as if Wooseok was asking him to kiss him again.

But he doesn't dare to move, he doesn't think he's even breathing.

Wooseok takes a step closer, his hands still hanging by his sides, the same glint in his doe eyes, his soft lips still parted.

Jinhyuk doesn't know what to do, so he gives in to the impulse once again and closes the distance between them. His hands cup Wooseok's face, holding him tenderly and tilting his head up as he leans down pressing their mouths together once again.

The younger's mouth is warm and pliant underneath his, his lips silky smooth as they move languidly against his. Wooseok's arms wrap around his waist, placing his hands on the small of his back and pulling him closer until there's no more space left between their bodies.

Jinhyuk doesn't think about the consequences of his actions, he just lets himself go and kisses Wooseok again and again.


	4. Dito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dito - UP10TION

"Me too."

That's Wooseok's reply every single time Jinhyuk tells him he loves him.

The younger has never said he loves him, he always just replies with a "me too" that has Jinhyuk just longing more for him to also say those three words.

Jinhyuk wants to hear Wooseok tell him he loves him, his heart aches every time his boyfriend evades saying it by replying with a "me too."

"I love you." The confession leaves Jinhyuk's lips with ease, whispered softly against the top of Wooseok's head as he hugs him close to his chest, his long arms wrapped nicely around his smaller frame.

The redhead leans back, looks up at him with his doe eyes, a small smile on his plump lips. "Me too." The gaze in those beautiful eyes, the expression on his angelic face. Something is different in his voice too and Jinhyuk is not blinded by his adoration enough to miss it.

Wooseok doesn't mean it.

He feels the distance Wooseok starts putting between them, can read the signs of Wooseok getting over him but he refuses to just let him go away.

Jinhyuk still clings onto him.

"I love you." He hates how he can hear the desperation on his voice, can taste the bitter aftertaste it leaves in his mouth.

Wooseok looks at him, not even trying to fake a smile with his pretty lips. Maybe Jinhyuk had been wrong all this time and the younger never had him in his heart.

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this song. Extra short chapter because the bus didn't take long.


	5. Just Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Go - iKON

Wooseok has always known that he was never supposed to hold onto Jinhyuk. It was never his place to stand by his side nor call him his because he never was truly his, not even one moment.

But he had been selfish and reached for him, wanted to bask in his warmth and be held by him, for Jinhyuk to be his even if his friend already had someone else inside of his heart.

Jinhyuk had always been looking at someone else, someone who was everything Wooseok was not.

So Wooseok lets Jinhyuk go.

He shakes his head with a small smile on his pink lips that doesn't reach his big eyes as Jinhyuk takes his hands in his and lies to him, words meant to assure him he does like him leaving his thin lips and only hurting Wooseok further.

"Just go to him."

Jinhyuk's eyes are as expressive as always, Wooseok easily reading the conflicting emotions in them.

He knows he doesn't belong by Jinhyuk's side, no matter how much he wishes he did. It's a place that belongs to someone else, a place he failed to turn his.

Wooseok has seen it with his own eyes, how much more Jinhyuk shines when next to _him_. The older is happier with the other male, Wooseok can't compare to him.

Jinhyuk takes in a deep sigh that pulls at Wooseok's heartstrings. "I'm so-"

"Don't apologize."

The smile that he forces on his lips makes Jinhyuk frown at him but he still fakes it. He doesn't want Jinhyuk to apologize to him, his heart just aches more at the thought of it.

"We were not meant to be, that's all."

Wooseok is at fault, it was his foolishness and selfishness that got them into that situation, it was he who tried to force himself into the other's heart.

"Be happy with him."

Before he can change his mind Wooseok lets go of Jinhyuk. He ignores how he already misses Jinhyuk's warm skin against his, how nicely their hands fit together.

Even if it was a one-sided love, Wooseok prays for Jinhyuk's happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand more angst. Sorry, I really like angsty songs ^^


	6. Fantasy AU

Jinhyuk can never get enough of how Wooseok feels in his arms. The younger boy fits perfectly against him as if they were two pieces from the same puzzle never meant to have been separated, to begin with.

He knows Wooseok is not the biggest fan of skinship and that's why his heart swells with affection when he's allowed to hold him like this. Wooseok doesn't complain nor seems uncomfortable on the contrary his body is relaxed against him.

His long arms are wrapped around Wooseok's small waist, the younger's arms also wrapped around his middle. Jinhyuk has his face pressed against Wooseok's neck breathing in that sweet scent that he loves so much.

Goosebumps wake on Wooseok's skin as Jinhyuk's breath fans against his skin and against his better judgment, Jinhyuk presses a kiss against the unmarked skin.

He can't stop the smile that forms on his thin lips when he listens to Wooseok's breath hitch when the younger cranes his neck in a silent offer.

Jinhyuk kisses the soft skin again, parts his lips and trails them up to his boyfriend's jawline before mouthing down to the spot where the shoulder meets the neck, a spot he knows makes Wooseok's knees weak.

Wooseok's fingers dig on his shoulders when Jinhyuk sucks on his white skin, a soft gasp leaving his pink lips and pressing his body closer against Jinhyuk's.

The whine that crawls up Wooseok's throat when Jinhyuk doesn't give him what he had been expecting and instead leans back makes the older grin down at him.

"Don't tease."

He shakes his head, whispers how it's not smart to do _that_ right now but Wooseok's doe eyes glare at him, an adorable pout on his plump lips showing how he doesn't care for reason right now.

They're on cleaning duty, the sun already set and the only noises they can hear apart from each other's breathing are other students on their after school activities.

Wooseok is sitting on top of the teacher's desk with Jinhyuk standing between his parted legs, the classroom door closed but not locked.

Jinhyuk makes to step back but Wooseok's hold on him stops him, the darkness pooling in his big eyes accompanied by how he bites down on his full lower lip as he looks up at him leaves Jinhyuk powerless to the temptation.

"Not fair."

He leans close to Wooseok's neck until he's all he can smell and taste. "I never promised to be fair." Jinhyuk doesn't need to see his boyfriend's face to know there's a smirk on mouth.

Then Jinhyuk can play dirty too, right?

Jinhyuk's lips find that spot on Wooseok's neck again opens his mouth enough for his teeth to grace the soft skin. Wooseok's body tense in expectation but when Jinhyuk just kisses him he again whines.

Before Wooseok can complain though, Jinhyuk bites down.

Hard.

The moan that leaves Wooseok's is pure pleasure, his thighs pressing against Jinhyuk as he attempts to close his legs by instinct. Jinhyuk closes his mouth around the small wound and sucks, using his tongue to press down and suck out more of Wooseok's addictive blood.

Wooseok is pliant as always, craning his neck to the side when Jinhyuk gently cradles his face. The breathy noises he makes heavy with pleasure and Jinhyuk can feel his hardness against him from how closely they're pressed together.

Jinhyuk can never get enough of how Wooseok enjoys having his blood sucked. He should not drink a lot, they still need to finish cleaning the classroom and leave the school.

The younger will complain but Jinhyuk will have to stand firm. Maybe he can stay over at Wooseok's home for the night, his boyfriend's parents have always adored him after all.


	7. Porque no le dije

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque no le dije - Intocable

Wooseok sits on his side of their bed, his eyes staring at the wooden floor. He's focusing on keeping his breathing under control, his shoulders pushed back even if he can't keep his head held high.

He doesn't want to risk glancing at the signs left behind in their bedroom, he needs to get his emotions under control before he can face the situation he is in.

Their closet was left open so he was able to see how it was emptied when he entered the room, two of the drawers of their dresser were not closed properly. The stacked mangas on top of it are nowhere to be seen just like the simple and fresh cologne he associates with being pressed against a broad and warm chest.

Jinhyuk left him.

The back of his eyes sting with incoming tears, a fight he knows he will lose no matter how hard he fights. His chest aches like never before and a whimper leaves his pink lips that are trembling, his hands moving up to hide his face against his soft palms.

Jinhyuk left him, without giving him an explanation nor saying goodbye.

Wooseok knows it's his fault but even if he knows that there's no point. He didn't know how to give Jinhyuk the love he was looking for and the olde had enough of it, of waiting for Wooseok to get his shit solved.

Jinhyuk left him, with his heart broken.

He curves his back as he moves his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around his legs hugging them close, hiding his face between his knees as hot and salty tears fall from his big eyes.

A pitiful sob wrecks his body and presses his face harder against his knees to attempt to muffle the noises that he makes as he cries, holding onto himself because he has nothing else to hold.

Why didn't he tell Jinhyuk that he loved him? Why couldn't he tell Jinhyuk that without him he doesn't have a reason to live? Jinhyuk was always right next to him yet Wooseok never told him those three words he knows the older had been waiting for.

All those times he was about to tell Jinhyuk that he loves him, those times that his heart felt too big for his chest and those three words tried to crawl up his throat.

Why did fear creep around his heart and squeezed until the confession got stuck on his tongue every single time he was about to tell Jinhyuk what he truly felt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, more angst because I truly love angsty songs ^^;


	8. Bloom into You

"I like you."

_ Ah... _

The corners of Wooseok's lips curve upwards into a small smile and he tries to turn his expression into something softer, not wanting to hurt the older male that stands a meter away from him with his cheeks dusted in pink and lower lip worried between his teeth.

Wooseok's heartbeat remains normal inside his chest and his hands relaxed by his sides. He doesn't feel a single bit as nervous as Jinhyuk clearly does and he would be lying if he claimed his own reaction didn't disappoint him.

He takes in a deep breathe and rolls his shoulders back before opening his mouth to give his upperclassmen the same reply he has given so many times before. "I'm flattered Jinhyuk but-"

"You don't have to give me an answer, I already know you don't like me back." Jinhyuk interrupts him with a toothy grin and Wooseok's eyes widen. He stares into the older boy's eyes and he can't find anything but sincerity in them.

Wooseok knows he can't mask the confusion he feels and Jinhyuk's smile turns softer, his high cheekbones still flushed pink just like the tips of his ears.

"I just wanted to tell you my honest feelings, it's not my intention to burden you with them but I didn't want to deceive you by not telling you either." Jinhyuk's explanation somehow makes sense to Wooseok even if he has never been in a similar position to him. 

The younger hums and tilts his head to the side as his eyes glance away for a moment before looking back into Jinhyuk's. "I think I understand."

Jinhyuk's smiles grow broader, lines forming on the corners of his eyes that just turns his expression all the more bright. Wooseok's heartbeat doesn't speed up like he has heard his classmates claim when seeing this same smile.

"I'm ok with my feelings remaining one-sided so please allow me to stay by your side." Jinhyuk sounds honest and by the way his eyes look at him Wooseok knows he means what he says so he just nods his head.

He will have to believe Jinhyuk will handle his one-sided feelings by himself.

"Can I kiss you?"

Wooseok's eyes widen as he glances up to Jinhyuk's face that is suddenly too close to his own. They're alone inside the clubroom and had been revising a few papers that needed to be reviewed that day.

Jinhyuk had stood up from his chair next to him, his left hand grabbing the back of Wooseok's chair while his right one is on top of the table, his back bend enough for him to lean this close into Wooseok's personal space.

"You said you were okay with me not liking you back yet you keep pulling moves on me." Wooseok's tone is reprimanding and Jinhyuk has the decency to look ashamed. 

There have been several instances over the past couple of weeks were Jinhyuk gets _too close. _ He stares longer than platonically accepted, his fingers wrap around Wooseok's wrist when going to pick him up after class for their club activities -something completely unnecessary that earns them plenty of stares from the other students.- and now _ this. _

Jinhyuk bites down on his lower lip, Wooseok's eyes instinctively following the movement. "Sorry I just can't help it, you're always willing to tolerate my feelings, and it..." The older leans slightly closer, his eyes gleaming with blatant longing. "It just makes me want you more."

Wooseok tilts his head back and Jinhyuk's breath hitches. "You do know if we kiss I won't be feeling the same as you, right?" The idea of kissing the older doesn't make him uncomfortable nor sounds bad after all Jinhyuk is a pretty handsome boy.

He doesn't want to hurt his friend by leading him on though.

Jinhyuk doesn't even seem to consider his words or maybe he already had thought about this, whatever reason there was he just nods his head without hesitating.

Wooseok's eyes stare into Jinhyuk's, taking in the unbidden emotion swimming in his dark eyes, how Jinhyuk wears his heart on his sleeve for him and everyone else to see. 

His eyes are those of someone in love, they have that shine that Wooseok reads about in books and hears in songs, the shine that he wishes he could have on his own.

_ How nice. _

His eyelids drop and he moves his right hand up to the back of Jinhyuk's neck to pull his face down and closer stopping until they can feel each other's breath on their lips.

"Let's kiss then."

Jinhyuk's eyes widen as if he had not truly been expecting Wooseok to agree to his selfish request but he doesn't stall for much longer, his thin lips meeting Wooseok's plump ones as he closes the distance between their mouths.

The kiss is sweet and tender. Jinhyuk kisses him like Wooseok is something fragile that if treated any rougher would break like he is the single most precious thing in the whole world.

And maybe he is, in Jinhyuk's world.

But Wooseok's heart doesn't race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weishin version of the anime 'Bloom into You'


	9. Pensandolo Bien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensandolo Bien - Intocable

"Are you sure you want to come?" Is what Gyujin had asked him before they left their shared apartment. After rolling his eyes with a grin on his face Jinhyuk had nodded, reassuring his friend that there was nothing to worry about.

Gyujin even while clearly still wary didn't make another comment and so they made their way to Minsoo's party. A small party his friends had planned at Minsoo's boyfriend's place to welcome him back from his internship at a foreign company.

Jinhyuk could feel Gyujin's stare on his face when Sooil opened the door for them, saw from the corner of his eye how his younger friend glanced around the place searching for someone who was still not there.

Yein quickly joins them inside the kitchen, nursing a can of beer in his hands and ranting about how Dongyeol had been spending so much time with another friend of his, how that made Hwanhee all the needier and wouldn't leave Yein's side.

He chuckled at the annoyed yet worried expression on the round face, earning a glare from the smaller male. Gyujin points out how Hwanhee is nowhere to be seen and Yein replies that because Dongyeol had not brought his friend along so he was taking his chance to soak up Dongyeol's attention.

Jinhyuk is having a good time, enjoying the time he's spending with his friends when two familiar faces walk in. The taller one is Minsoo who had put on some weight abroad giving him a healthier and undeniably cuter appearance.

The other male is smaller, petit proportions, doll-like face with the small round nose, the big doe eyes, the dark and long eyelashes, the plump pink lips. His hair is no longer the vibrant red Jinhyuk last saw on him, instead, it's a chestnut brown and he clearly got a light perm done giving his hair a soft curl.

"Wooseok!" Yein cries as he makes his way around the small kitchen island, his arms wide open and Wooseok smiles as he's wrapped in them and pressed close against the younger's chest, his own arms wrapping around Yein's middle to hug him back.

How stupid of Jinhyuk.

After Yein steps back Wooseok greets him and Gyujin, tone light and cheerful. His big brown eyes twinkle with mirth and the smile he offers them is a sincere one.

Wooseok looks nothing like last time Jinhyuk saw him.

The man in front of him is a complete stranger when compared to the stone-faced Wooseok who walked away from him that afternoon inside his apartment. His eyes are warm and tender, unlike the icy and emotionless stare Jinhyuk last received from him.

Wooseok looks good. He looks happy and glowing.

Jinhyuk had been so stupid to think he would be ok with seeing him again.

So stupid to think he was over him, that the year they spent apart had healed the wound in his heart.

How could he have thought that seeing him again wouldn't hurt? His heart aches with longing.

Jinhyuk still loves Wooseok.

He will always do.

Wooseok's eyes meet his, the smile in his lips turning a little softer. He parts his pink lips about to speak but Jinhyuk will never know what he was going to say next.

Because a total stranger walks up behind Wooseok, wraps his thin arms around his small waist and presses a chaste kiss to his cheek. Wooseok glances at the boy, the look in his eyes a look Jinhyuk knows so well.

The same look he used to give to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...more angst


	10. Worth

The gleam in his eyes as he looks at him, blatant raw  _ desire _ shinning in the poorly lighted room. Black eyes filled with filthy promises that would surely be put into action the moment Wooseok bent his head.

Thin lips form a predatory smirk, the cockiness in his whole expression from how he tilts his head to the way he's carelessly sitting on the sofa is one that gets in Wooseok's nerves.

"What's your price?" Is the question that breaks the tense silence that had been hanging between them the moment Wooseok walked in.

He feels his annoyance grow but he tries to not show it, instead, he forces a small smile on his reddish lips and innocently asks, "A private costs-"

The stranger closes his eyes and shakes his head, a low chuckle leaving his lips and somehow loud enough to reach Wooseok's ears. He even waves a hand at Wooseok as if interrupting and laughing at him was not enough to sour his mood.

"No no baby," If Wooseok was a cat, like his friends often compare him to, the fur on his back would have stood straight up and he even would have hissed. He doesn't like where this is going. "I mean  _ your  _ price."

Wooseok's composure is about to snap, he wants to curse at the stranger, to storm out the private room away from those dark eyes that keep moving up and down his body.

But he keeps the smile on his face and stays standing where he is. "Sir, I don't do  _ extras _ so I advise you ask for someone else for them." Wooseok is expecting the other male to dismiss him, heck maybe ask him to  _ get  _ him someone but instead, he raises his right hand and snaps his fingers.

The suited man that had been standing by the door opens the door and another man also wearing a suit enters the room carrying a travel bag with him. The bag is dropped by the stranger's feet before the suited man bends down only enough to unzip open the bag.

Wooseok feels his heart thumb inside his chest when the suited man reaches inside the bag and hands the stranger a fat wad of bills, the lady printed onto them making the wad looking dangerously tempting.

"I'm not interested in anybody's extras  _ baby  _ so just name your price." He looks up from the wad that's being slightly waved side to side, to the dark and gleaming eyes, the smirk on those thin lips now looking not only cocky but also confident.

With his heart beating a mile a minute against his chest, Wooseok tilts his head to the side and allows his plump lips to form into a small smirk of his own.

"You can't expect me to accept so  _ little  _ now that you say that, right?" The stranger's eyes widen slightly and Wooseok takes a step closer, the suited man silently moving back. Wooseok walks closer, his hips swaying side to side with each step in a calculated move from him and he sees the other man glance at them.

He stops between the long parted legs of the stranger, close but not close  _ enough  _ and Wooseok finds himself enjoying the hunger that is growing inside those dark eyes.

"How much do you think I'm  _ worth _ , Sir?" The tone he uses is a perfect act of innocent wonder that contrasts with the filthy insinuation.

He sees the stranger's free hand twitch, surely holding back from reaching for Wooseok.

"I can't put a number on you baby, that's why I'm asking  _ you _ ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maay continue?? with smut ofc, tell me if you're interested in it~


	11. Deja Vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deja Vu - Dreamcatcher

His hands can't stop shaking yet his grip is still firm. Warm drops onto his skin yet he has never felt as cold as that moment. He can't blink, his eyes sting but he doesn't dare to look away from the porcelain-like face that is but a breath away from his own.

Wooseok stares at him, his eyes no longer dull unlike a couple of moments ago. The smile that blooms in his pink lips is sweet and tender just like his hold on Jinhyuk's wrists. His crown is crooked on his head yet he looks beautiful as always.

Red trails down his plump lips, drips from his chin and onto Jinhyuk's hands, drop after drop yet the smile on his lips doesn't fade.

"Jinhyuk," Its been so long since the last time he heard his name being said in that voice with that tone. Images, memories flash across his mind of brighter days, days that he would do anything to bring back, days that he knows will remain in the past close to his heart. 

Wooseok's hands slowly unwrap from his wrists, reaches up for his face, fingertips that should be warm are cold as they softly press against Jinhyuk's cheekbones.

"Thank you," Jinhyuk's heart protests inside his chest, the back of his eyes sting and the lump on his throat becomes bigger. He wants to shake his head no, to scream and curse at the Gods above, foolishly wishes he could take Wooseok far away from this place, from this situation they ended up in as if running away could miraculously solve this.

Then Wooseok is leaning forward, a wet cough sprinkling Jinhyuk's face and chest with red as the sword slides further inside him.

Cold lips find Jinhyuk's chapped ones in a chaste kiss, unable to steal warmth from them no matter how tenderly they move, just resulting in smearing red across Jinhyuk's lips.

_"I love you."_

Jinhyuk doesn't hear those three words, he instead feels them mouthed against his mouth and how he wants to say them back but he still can't find his voice, no when Wooseok is leaning slightly back, just enough to face him, enough for them to be able to look into each other's eyes.

He doesn't even realize the tears that are rolling down his cheeks until Wooseok's thumbs gently brush them away. Jinhyuk's hands still tremble, itch to let go of the hilt of the holy sword and to instead cup Wooseok's beautiful face like he used to do before all of _this_.

But he doesn't.

  
The light in Wooseok's eyes is dulling with each passing second, his eyelids keep dropping and it's obvious it's taking a lot of power to keep his eyes open, to keep the small smile on his red-stained lips.

With a grimace Jinhyuk quickly moves his hands back, sword leaving Wooseok's chest covered in bright red and dropped to the floor. Then Wooseok is dropping forward and Jinhyuk's hands fly to hold Wooseok up as the younger is no longer able to stand on his own.

Slowly Jinhyuk kneels onto the ground, his arms around Wooseok where they belong, holding him close to his chest. Tears drop onto the younger's face, tears that cloud Jinhyuk's gaze yet he can't stop, can't hold back for later no matter how hard he tries.

He knows he doesn't have long, not even minutes but he is able to find his voice, to say out loud those three words that almost taste foreign in his tongue with how long it has passed since the last time they left his mouth.

_"I love you." _

The small smile in Wooseok's face grows softer, the light left in his eyes somehow sparkling brighter for a single moment.

_Relief._

That's the last expression Jinhyuk saw on Wooseok's face before the light completely left those big eyes to never shine again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: basically yet another FireEmblemAU
> 
> King!Wooseok gets possessed by a demon (was experimenting with dark magic) and becomes an evil king resulting in a war with the other kingdoms as he tries to conquest them. 
> 
> Jinhyuk was his most trusted general (and childhood friend AND lover ofc) and when the time came for Wooseok to fight the "heroes" he turned on him to fight him instead.
> 
> Wooseok recovers the control of his body the moment Jinhyuk hesitated before delivering the killing blow and forced Jinhyuk into slicing through him.
> 
> Also yeah the sword is a special one and only that can truly kill the Demon inside of Wooseok.
> 
> The end.
> 
> Hope you liked it?


	12. Padded Coat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by fans spotting what we can only guess is Wooseok's white padded coat in Jinhyuk's room on his IG live.

Wooseok walks up the stairs of the apartment complex, a curse slipping under his breath not for the first time since his group moved into this building. Why did their agency decide to move them into a building without an elevator? There are days when you don't want to do the extra work of going up three flights of stairs just to be able to get to your room.

He takes a deep sigh when he reaches his floor, reaching up with one of his hands taking it out of the pocket of his white padded jacket to brush his fringe away from his face, the door of their apartment opening and Gyujin walks out stopping in his tracks for a moment when their eyes meet before he gives him a smile that Wooseok easily gives back.

Coming back to them is something he had missed in the months he was away.

Wooseok glances down to the trash bag that Gyujin is holding in one of his hands. "Wasn't Sooil-hyung on cleaning duty?" He asks and the look that Gyujin makes in reaction makes a small laugh escape Wooseok "Yeah stupid question, sorry Gyujinie."

When Wooseok and Gyujin walk past each other, Gyujin says something that makes Wooseok stop moving, "By the way, your boyfriend got home a little a while ago you might want to hurry up there before he falls asleep." The playful wink he adds in is completely unasked for if you were to ask Wooseok.

Wooseok closes their door and turns around to the staircase, his steps somewhat lighter than before and his heart feeling even lighter.

Its dark out and Wooseok can see Jinhyuk still has his lights turned on so he types in the lock code to open the door, hurrying to close the door behind him to prevent the heat from inside to come out. He is nudging his shoes off with his feet when Jinhyuk calls out from his room.

"Hwanhee I already told you I'm not going to lend you my Switch you literally dropped it the moment you got out my room!" The image of their younger friend dropping Jinhyuk's treasured console and how panicked he must have been to somehow convince Jinhyuk to still lend it to him after that is one that makes Wooseok shake his head, stopping himself from laughing out loud.

Wooseok walks further into the small rooftop apartment, Jinhyuk's door being left open ajar explaining how well his voice had traveled to the rest of the place. He leans in and finds Jinhyuk lying on his side, his back towards the door and he is reading what Wooseok guesses is the script from the drama he will be acting in.

Jinhyuk's acting debut on the small screen. His heart swells with pride.

Its well over midnight though and Jinhyuk should be resting instead of studying his lines. Wooseok silently moves towards the bed and Jinhyuk turns around when he senses him right as Wooseok is crawling into the bed behind him.

There's a furrow in Jinhyuk's face, from the concentrating state he has been in and Wooseok's hand naturally reaches to smooth it away with a thumb, as naturally as Jinhyuk places the script down and sneaks his arm around Wooseok's middle to bring him closer to him.

"You just got here?" Jinhyuk asks glancing down at Wooseok's padded jacket. Wooseok nods, his hand moving now to brush his boyfriend's hair back and leans down to press a chaste kiss onto Jinhyuk's revealed forehead. 

"Seungwoo asked why you didn't come to visit him but he knows you're busy." He says before he moves to press a quick kiss against Jinhyuk's chapped lips, the pout that forms in those lips when Wooseok leans away so quick makes Wooseok chuckle and kiss him again just a few seconds longer.

He moves back and shrugs his jacket off allowing it to slip down onto the floor and he ignores the grumble of protest from Jinhyuk who complains about Wooseok making a mess of his bedroom.

Jinhyuk's hands find Wooseok's hips and he pulls him into his lap, Wooseok's own hands cup Jinhyuk's face, thumbs stroking the high cheek bones a few times before he moves his hands slowly down his neck, to his shoulders and down until stopping on his chest, a shiver running down his spine when Jinhyuk stokes his sides in lazy movements.

Without exchanging any words they lean their faces closer, their lips finding each other and kissing slowly, savoring the feeling of their lips moving together in a familiar dance. It starts off innocent enough, just enjoying being this close, being able to kiss as languidly as their hearts want for, having each other under their touch.

But then Wooseok's hips roll down against Jinhyuk's, his body acting on its own and it seems to turn a switch on them, Jinhyuk's fingers catch under Wooseok's shirt and move up his skin, nails leaving goosebumps behind on their trail across his skin and Wooseok sucks Jinhyuk's lower lip into his mouth earning a groan from the older.

Before anything more can happen, Jinhyuk gently pushes Wooseok off him and onto his side next to him breaking their kiss but keeping their faces close together. The smile he gives him is apologetic and Wooseok can read the same hunger he feels under the tiredness in Jinhyuk's warm eyes.

"I have to leave early morning," Is what Jinhyuk whispers as explanation, his fingers digging into Wooseok's sides in a clear sign he wants to continue where they were going but Wooseok grabs his wrists and brings his hands up to his face, pressing a kiss on the back of one of them, a small smile in his face.

"You need to rest, we can have fun another time." Wooseok stands up and walks to the light's switch turning the light off after Jinhyuk places his script away onto his little bedside table.

The younger finds his place next to Jinhyuk under his sheets, their bodies intertwining until they're comfortable and it doesn't take much longer for both of them to fall asleep.

Jinhyuk is doing a live on his Instagram account, he had seen his fans ask online for it for a few days now so he decided to do it after checking up with their agency and getting permission.

It's not until after he finished the live and he turns around that something catches his eye, panic bubbling up inside him and he's thankful he didn't save the live for reupload on a whim.

He had forgotten to bring down Wooseok's padded jacket that the younger had left behind when he went downstairs after he woke up. Jinhyuk had even made sure to tell Wooseok he hung up his coat when he woke him up before leaving.

The door to his bedroom opens and there stands Wooseok, a sheepish little smile on his lips as he points with one of his pretty fingers towards his coat.

"So you think they saw that?"


	13. #5 #7 #19 #22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #7 and #22 picked by Maru  
#5 picked by Len  
#19 picked by Bells  
All picked without knowing what for.  
from this post on tumblr https://whatnotmemes.tumblr.com/post/186690244674/love-sentence-starters-change-pronouns-as

#5

_“I love this.”_

"Hmm?" Jinhyuk hums against the back of Wooseok's neck and Wooseok can't help squirming a bit, it felt ticklish. His hands move down Jinhyuk's arms that are wrapped around his middle until he has his boyfriend's body fingers underneath his.

"This," Wooseok repeats, giving Jinhyuk's hands a squeeze, leaning further back against Jinhyuk's broad chest. He can feel his lover's heartbeat against his back, the lack of clothing between them making it easier.

Wooseok finds himself trying to sync his breathing with his boyfriend's without noticing and when he does his lips form a small smile. Jinhyuk's chapped lips press a chaste kiss to his neck before he nuzzles him again, his arms around Wooseok tightening just a bit.

"I love this too."

#7

_“I love him.”_

The confession rolls off his tongue with surprising ease, his eyes focused on the older male who smiles so brightly at his friends who face him like sunflowers face the sun. 

Wooseok's chest feels somehow lighter, like admitting out loud he's in love with Jinhyuk takes a weight off his shoulders. There's no more denial, no more pretending he doesn't understand the way his heart flutters with just looking at his friend.

_ "I love him." _

He repeats, his voice a little stronger as if he were practicing for when the time comes for him to tell Jinhyuk of these feelings. The mere idea of confessing to his friend turns his breathing shaky but he knows the time will come sooner than later.

His heart is so filled his love will surely overflow.

#19

Wooseok internally screams at himself to turn away, to not force himself to see how Jinhyuk's lips find another pair of thin lips, to look away from the matching soft smiles the two older males give each other before the eldest turns away and leaves.

Why did Wooseok even come here? Why did he ask Jinhyuk to come to meet him after so long? Did he truly expect Jinhyuk to wait for him to come back?

He doesn't find the answers to his questions before Jinhyuk sits down on the chair in front of him on the other side of the small table and not the chair at his side.

There are no awkward silences when you're treating with Lee Jinhyuk, the older easily leads the conversation before Wooseok can sputter out the sentence that keeps repeating itself inside his mind.

_“I never stopped loving you.”_

Jinhyuk asks him about his life. How did England treat him during his stay? Was the internship he got in his dream company as nice as he expected? Did he meet any interesting people? Had he met up with other old friends since he cameback?

Wooseok stops himself from replying to everything dimmed in comparison to having him by his side, that his heart longed for Jinhyuk so much he couldn't stay away from him anymore.

Because it had been Wooseok who decided to break up with the other, that the distance would hurt them too much so it was better to part as friends.

It seems the distance only hurt Wooseok in the long run.

#22

Jinhyuk waits with bated breath as Wooseok presses his lips into a line, his doe eyes glancing everywhere but at him seemingly trying to find the words to say next.

His heart is racing inside his chest, he can hear it beating loudly against his eardrums but it's impossible for Jinhyuk to not listen to the words Wooseok firmly says next.

_ “I never loved you.” _

Wooseok's big sparkly eyes are unreadable and Jinhyuk wants to look away but he doesn't, he stares and stares into them as if waiting to find an emotion in them that could soothe the pain that is tearing at him.

He can feel his hands shaking, longing to reach out to cup Wooseok's face when the younger turns away, to make him look back at him and tell him he was lying.


	14. A Soulmate Who Wasnt Meant to Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Soulmate Who Wasnt Meant to Be - Jess Benko

The noises the raindrops made as they collied with the ground and everything around him instead of soothing him like they normally would, just tightens the squeeze he feels in his chest.

His clothes are drenched, his hair flat against his head, fringe covering his forehead, his hands shake and he can taste iron as he keeps on sucking on his lower lip, the slight sting that comes from worrying the small wound he inflected himself just something to focus on instead of the anxiousness of  _ waiting _ .

Then he hears the steps, barely registers them over the sound of the increasingly heavy rain. His doe eyes keep on staring at the ground in front of his ruined sneakers, bright red now dark with mud.

A pair of black dress shoes enter his sight as the man he called on the phone what feels like ages ago but probably was only around 20 minutes ago, stops to stand in front of him. "Wooseok..." The man calls his name, voice surprisingly deep.

Tired.

Slowly Wooseok's eyes move up the other man's body, up the long legs dressed in a pair of black slacks, the tucked-in white button-up shirt, the still properly done navy blue tie and up to the young and handsome face belonging to the man that makes Wooseok's heart flutter.

Lee Jinhyuk.

Before he realizes what he is doing, Wooseok reaches and takes Jinhyuk's left hand with his two hands, numb fingers taking in the warmth of the older's skin. 

Jinhyuk doesn't stop him from moving his hand up to his face, placing his big palm against his cheek and to lean into his touch. Jinhyuk doesn't step back when Wooseok moves closer until he is also sheltered from the cold rain under his black umbrella.

"Jinhyuk..." He whispers, his voice weak and raspy, he turns his face until his plump lips find Jinhyuk's skin, pressing a lingering kiss that leaves a small red stain behind. "I lo-"

"Let's get out of here." There's a finality to Jinhyuk's voice, leaving no place for the younger to discuss. Wooseok lets himself be pulled, his eyes glimpsing at the older male's thin lips, sometimes looking higher but always stopping himself from glancing at his eyes.

Because Wooseok knows he'll end up looking into the eyes of a stranger.

A stranger who knows the ways to undone him, body and soul. 

A stranger that holds Wooseok's heart in his hand, that can break it at will.

A stranger that shares a past with him, a past filled with warmth and happiness, a past where the good outweighted the bad until fate decided to part them away.

Wooseok's wet eyes catch the  _ cute  _ black paw mark on the back of Jinhyuk's right hand that holds the umbrella over their heads.

Still, Wooseok tightens Jinhyuk's hand in his, move closer to him as they walk, leans his head against his shoulder and Jinhyuk while stiff, leaves him be.

A soulmate who wasn't meant to be.


	15. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again~ This is the result of me trying to get over my current writer's block and looking through a book of flower meanings, hope you enjoy the resulting drabbles!

Agnus Castus -  _ Coldness. Indifference _

_ _

He holds his breath, his hold on the bedsheet tightening until his knuckles turn white, he feels the dip on the mattress as the older sits down, the shift as he lays down and pulls the blanket over him.

The smaller male waits, counts the seconds that pass and stupidly hopes for the other male to sneak behind him, for his long arms to wrap around him and pull him closer.

Oh, how does Wooseok miss Jinhyuk's warmth, the soft kisses he would press on top of his head, behind his ear, on the nape of his neck when he got home late from work and found him already in bed.

But now Wooseok only feels the cold and the distance between them on their bed, less than a meter of space feels like kilometers separating them.

American Cowslip- _ Divine beauty _

Jinhyuk ignores the elbow that his friend Gyujin shoves on his side, absentmindedly shoving him away with one hand while he moves his almost empty cup up to his lips.

His eyes are focused on the boy that just entered the coffee shop, on the subtle sway of his hips, how thin and small his waist is hugged so nicely by the red button-up he's wearing, Jinhyuk is sure he could wrap his fingers around it with ease.

The stranger stops in front of the friendly cashier, tilts his head back as he studies the menu, Jinhyuk's eyes following his index finger that moves to his pink lips, tapping once and then twice on his plump lower lip before making his order.

The smaller boy turns around, his doe eyes that sparkle as if he held galaxies inside of them jumping from table to table until they fall on the table next to Jinhyuk's, a smile blooming in his face that somehow makes him even more beautiful.

He's ethereal, like an angel that God sent down to the earth to bless them by his mere existence.

Butterfly Weed- _ Let me go. _

_ _

He knows, he is fully aware, that this is not going to end well.

He and Jinhyuk have gotten too close, when they decided to cross the line between friendship and something more, they foolishly believed nothing would go wrong.

Because how could it go wrong, when they were so convinced they wanted this and would keep wanting it?

Wooseok could never imagine a day would come where Jinhyuk's lips would bring him anything but warmness, that the older's eyes would always be adoring and tender when looking at him.

The idea of a day arriving where Wooseok couldn't bring himself to look into Jinhyuk's dull eyes was too absurd to entertain.

Yet here they are.

Sitting across each other at their dining table, silently having dinner without exchanging words once they've gone through the routinary updates of their day.

The words bubble inside of him and he knows he won't be able to keep them inside for much longer.

Filbert- _ Reconciliation _

_ _

His lips catch the salty drops that roll down the younger's cheeks, his heart squeezing inside his chest as his arms around the smaller frame do too, pulling closer until there's no space between them.

The sob that wrecks Wooseok's body makes the furrow in Jinhyuk's face deepen, the guilt that has made its home wrapped around his heart darkening even as the other whispers words of forgiveness and adoration.

Jinhyuk had been stupid, selfish, and blinded by his greed to the point he didn't notice the pain he was causing to the most precious existence in his life.

Careful hands cup his face, pull him back enough for their eyes to meet, the tears brimming in Wooseok's doe eyes sparkling as they catch the light that shines in from the window of Jinhyuk's, no, their apartment.

His name leaves those pink lips, low and breathy like a plea, and who is Jinhyuk to deny him.

So he leans in, their lips meeting in a kiss so tender and soft that their breath hitches in their throats.

Hellebore- _ Scandal. Calumny _

_ _

He presses the palms of his hands on top of his ears, trying his best to ignore the loud slamming in his front door, the barks of Ddadda that stands next to him on the bed.

Wooseok is praying for whoever is listening that this is all a dream, a very bad one, that the photo a stalker fan took and posted online not even over an hour ago was all something his tired brain had come up with to torment him.

But the way his heart is racing inside his chest, how sick he feels to his very core with the anxiousness and nervousness, the feeling of the warm tears trailing down his cheeks and the trembling in his limbs is too real to be a dream.

He's moments away from screaming at the man that stands outside his apartment to just leave him alone, even when he knows he's just doing his job, that his  _ owners  _ commanded him to fetch him and he's just following their order, when the man stops.

The silence is suddenly deafening and he uncovers his ears, Ddadda has stopped barking and tilts his head at the voices that talk on the other side of the door.

Wooseok is on his feet by the time the door is pulled open, the blanket he had thrown around his shoulder falling down to the floor when he lets go of it, his hands reaching for the shirtfront of the man who walks in, pushing his face against a broad chest.

"We'll be fine."

Is the promise whispered above him, thin lips pressing a soft kiss on the top of his head before those same lips move down to kiss his forehead, his eyelids, the tip of his nose, his tearstreaked cheeks, and finally his own lips.

The promise is done again and he feels it against his swollen lips, the kiss that follows it is more desperate as if the other man was trying to find the strength to not break his promise in Wooseok's lips.

There's no way to take down the photo now, already on the cover of countless articles that have already been hurriedly published, they can't keep lying about the relationship between them when the world has seen how Jinhyuk's arms wrapped around Wooseok's waist, when the adoration in their eyes and soft smiles was forever captured in that single photo.

But they will overcome this or fall down.

Together.


	16. When the party's over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billie Eilish - When the party's over
> 
> Just Angst really.

A drawled out moan crawls up his throat and passes his swollen red lips, his fingers dig into the broad back he's holding onto, his breathing hitched and his eyes flutter open.

He feels full in the best way his body has ever felt, the mouth sucking on his neck and the teeth biting down on his sensitive skin have the blood inside his veins singing.

Wooseok rocks back and earns a shaky groan from the older male above him, instantly moving again to hear more of those pleased noises his partner rewards him with.

And when chapped lips find his in the dimly lit room, kissing him hard and hungry, he kisses back with even more fervor, tilts his head to deepen the kiss, moves a hand up to grab the back of the boy's neck and pull him closer.

He's unraveled, piece by piece and he allows it, encourages it, welcomes it.

Even when he's aware he will be putting himself back together the next morning.

He wakes up to a familiar pair of lips pressing softly against his forehead, his doe eyes blinking open to watch the back of his partner of the night before leaving his room.

Wooseok sits up, groaning as his body aches in protest but he ignores it and moves to get ready for his day. He picks up last night's underwear and puts it on, not bothering to put a shirt on as he walks out his room and goes into the bathroom.

When he exits his bedroom after dressing, his hair still a drying mess that he tries to comb with his fingers, he can hear his roommate cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

"You should stop," Is what he's told the moment he sits down at their small kitchen table. 

"Good morning to you too, Yein," Wooseok sarcastically says, reaching for the cup of coffee his friend and roommate already prepared for him. "I'm going shopping with Minsoo after class, do you want to come along?"

Yein walks towards the table, setting down the two bowls of soybean sprout soup he cooked as usual after a night out, a miracle maker to get over any hangover symptoms.

Wooseok just feel a tad bit sick, he didn't have a lot of alcohol the night before, turning down the fourth drink Sooil had poured for him, but he still offers his thanks to his friend for the meal and picks up his spoon.

"What I want is for you to stop hurting yourself," Yein says, eyes and tone serious but Wooseok refuses to meet his eyes. "I mean it Wooseok, why won't you stop?"

Realizing Yein won't drop the topic, Wooseok lets out a sigh. "I've already explained to you before, so can we just not talk about-"

"Jinhyuk won't fall in love with you and you're only hurting yourself more by having sex with him!" Yein's voice is loud, but Wooseok slamming his spoon down onto the table is louder. The older pushes his chair back, appetite ruined so he grabs his bowl and moves to pour it back onto the pot, leaving Yein to throw away his rice.

"I'm old enough to know what I'm doing," Wooseok says through gritted teeth while he walks past Yein who is still sitting. He grabs his bag that's left by the door and walks out of the apartment, barely stopping himself from slamming the door closed behind him.

He walks down the stairs, trying to calm down his racing heart and get his breathing back onto control.

Wooseok knows Yein is just concerned for him, that he wants what he thinks is the best for Wooseok but he had picked one of the worst moments to put his foot down.

Because every morning after sleeping with Jinhyuk, Wooseok's heart aches with longing, after having experienced the most intimate act possible between two lovers, he's left with just ghosts of Jinhyuk's touch.

Because this is the closest he can get to being with Jinhyuk, just someone to spend the night with, a friend who welcomes him into his bed and into his body.

No matter how closer Wooseok wants to be with him, he's aware Jinhyuk can't do it, that he can't feel the love Wooseok carries in his heart for him.

Wooseok remembers the reply Yein had given him after he explained to him why he kept having sex with Jinhyuk, how he was ok with doing so because that's what Wooseok could get, if not a relationship he could get his body for a night.

"Seokie, nothing is better sometimes."

But how can Wooseok follow his friend's advice, when Jinhyuk keeps on ending on his bed, how can Wooseok let Jinhyuk go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it was not clear, Jinhyuk is aro so that's why he can't feel the same as Wooseok.

**Author's Note:**

> Title by @Ong_Maru
> 
> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~  
Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii where I have a CC


End file.
